Shattered Soul
by Funny Bunny
Summary: When Inu- Yasha is kinapped by some humans, torture is bound to happen. Please R
1. Default Chapter

Shattered Spirit

(I do not own Inu- Yasha.)

****

Prolog

It was a clear, moonlit night, and Inu- Yasha stood, as usual in the modern world, in the forest near the temple. Inu sniffed the air, a scent of danger coming was hinted in it, so he ran, he knew he could outrun any human. He was part demon after all... So he ran, and ran faster, and faster. Then, in a whirlwind, Inu stopped, in a clearing. His mistake, for it was an ambush, they soon had him bound hand and foot. The chains, unlike iron, cold, and harsh against his skin were unbreakable. "Don't fret your little, pretty, white head about it, beast.", a man in a casual suite said, "We just need you to help take over the world, little doggy.", 

With that, he placed something around Inu's neck, then, pressed a button. The world began to slur, and mix into one color, black. The last image being of that human chuckling....

****

End Prolog: Mmmm... Should I say why so short? Cliff hanger!


	2. Chapter 2

Shattered Spirits

****

Chapter 1

Inu woke in a dark, and dingy prison like room, the air itself smelled think with dirt, and dust, and grime. He stood up, and looked about himself. "Nice to see you're finally awake.", a male, human voice said.

Inu turned around, "What do you want with me?", he asked.

"You'll see, in good time, you'll see.", the man stepped from the shadows.

He was taller than Inu- Yasha, and had sleek, black hair, and had his eyes hidden behind a pair of sunglasses. He wore a half- smirk on his lips, and the dark suit he wore showed his tastes in expensive clothing. Inu laughed, "You can never hold me, you ass.", 

With that, Inu went to go attack the man, only a sudden sharp pain raced through his whole being like lighting. Inu fought against it, only to eventually fall to his knees panting for breath. "Bad dog.", the man sneered, "You should never attack your master like that.", 

"I will never become your lowly servant.", Inu growled.

"You have no choice in the matter, Inu- Yasha, half breed pest.", the man laughed.

"How do you know who I am?", Inu wondered.

"I know a lot of things.", the man said, "You there, strip him, and put him into his cell.", 

A larger man, apparently one of his thugs, picked Inu up, and started to force his clothing off, and forced Inu into rags. Then, he picked Inu up by the hair, and dragged him down the winding halls, and corridors. Whenever Inu defied him that same pain from earlier would return. Inu was soon thrown into another dirty room, only more so filthy. It had no window for any light to get into, and there was only a bed of straw in the corner. It smelled of death, and disease, Inu screamed in his frustration when he couldn't break the bars to his cell. "You won't get away with this you jerk!", Inu yelled.

....

It was a bright, and sunny day, and Kagome was trying to find Inu- Yasha so they could go into Feudal Japan. Only, he was no where to be seen. 'Must have headed home.', Kagome thought to herself.

So, she went back down the well, to see if she couldn't find Inu- Yasha. When she climbed out on the other side, she bumped right into Sessho- Maru. "What are you doing here?", Kagome huffed.

"What does it look like? I'm trying to find Inu-Yasha.", Sessho said, frustrated.

"What for?", Kagome asked.

"So I can give him this.", Sessho held up some trinket, "He asked me if I still had it a couple days ago.", 

"What is it for?", Kagome asked.

"It's supposed to take you back to watch the shadows of your past", Sessho explained, "I think he wanted to watch his Mother, or something like that.", 

"Let me guess he can't react with them.", Kagome guessed.

"True, but, for Inu, just getting to see her is enough, I think.", Sessho said.

That's when Shippo came running up, "Ka- gome!", he huffed.

"What is it, Shippo?", Kagome asked.

"Inu, I seen him..... He's been caught by humans in your time!", Shippo said, "They dragged him away...", 

"Are you sure?", Kagome asked.

"I tried to stop them, but, if they caught Inu- Yasha, I was afraid they'd catch me, and then you'd never find out about them taking Inu.", Shippo said.

"Well, you did do the right thing then.", Sessho- Maru said, "If they took Inu- Yasha, then, those humans are up to something.", 

"Do you think Inu- Yasha will be all right?", Kagome asked, hopefully.

Sessho sadly shook his head.

....

Inu- Yasha got up from the floor, when he saw that the thug from earlier had returned. "Here, this is your meal.", he said, throwing a rock hard piece of bread, and not even enough water to fill a thimble.

"What is this?", Inu huffed.

"You better be thankful, the other ones never even got half of what you have to eat.", the large human laughed.

Inu nibbled on the bread, and carefully drank his water. The man left, and Inu- Yasha sat back down on the hard, cold, stone floor. It was late in the evening, and even though it was freezing inside his small cell, Inu found hope in maybe Kagome, or even Shippo might be trying to find him right now. 

When Inu awoke the next morning, that man was standing above him, looking quite happy with himself... Inu didn't like the looks of it either. "It's time to milk you, Inu.", he chuckled.

"What do you mean milk me?", Inu asked in a low growl.

"It's just a term I use for collecting sperm, you see, I am using you because you can blend in with the rest of the human race, but, you also contain abnormal strengths. So, I'm going to create more.", the man chuckled evilly, "Of course, I'll be needing you for some time to build up enough subjects to do what I plan on doing.", 

"You're not going to get away with this, I'll see to it that you don't.", Inu vowed.

"Oh, I think I will. No one knows you're here, no one knows what I'm doing inside this building.... The whole world doesn't realize that I have the power to destroy it.", he said, "Take him to the extraction chamber.", 

Inu was hauled off down one hallway before being put onto a white table. They came in then, and stripped him of his clothing. Inu felt his body shiver in the cold room, the smell of the sterile environment was strange to him. So, he waited for what would happen next.

....

Kagome, Sessho- Maru, and Shippo had all come back into the future to go take a look at the spot that Shippo had last seen Inu- Yasha. It was a while before Shippo stopped. "This is where I stopped following them.", Shippo explained.

"Where they normal humans?", Sessho asked.

"Uh- huh, and they used chains made out of a strange metal to bind him up.", Shippo answered.

"Is there anything else you can tell us?", Kagome asked.

"There was this one man, I think he was in charge, because of the way he controlled the other humans.", Shippo paused, "They put something around Inu's neck, and that caused him to pass out.", 

"What direction were they heading?", Sessho- Maru wanted to know.

"That way.", Shippo pointed to the north.

"Did you hear any helicopters, or strange noises?", Kagome asked.

"Um.... I don't think so, but, they might of walked for a while before they got onto anything.", Shippo suggested.

"So, Sessho, do you think you could find them?", Kagome asked.

"I don't know, they covered their scent using something....", Sessho explained, "So, I can't follow that, no tracks, must have brushed them out of the dirt and grass as they headed to where ever they were taking Inu. All we have right now, is what Shippo told us.", 

'Hold on Inu, we'll figure some way to save you.... Don't give up hope...', Kagome silently prayed to herself, before they all had to head back to the temple.

****

End Chapter 


	3. Chapter 3

Shattered Spirit

****

Chapter 2

__

(Readers, a few things in this one may not agree with some, so here is my warning, a few sick parts involving changes that occur to Inu's body, and major Inu angst.)

Inu sat, shivering in the cold room, when they came in the room. They bound him to the table, making sure Inu- Yasha could not get free, and though he tried he couldn't. Soon, he noticed that they had filled a needle with clear liquid, and then he felt it flood his system. After about a couple minutes, Inu couldn't move his body, they had done something to it. His desperation grew as they again injected him with another dose of another medicine, this time, it caused him to harden, and it to grow a bit. Oh, how Inu wanted to scream, to break free, but, his body would not obey! It stayed limp as they hooked a strange machine to him, the sudden feeling of it's sucking on his body caused Inu to whimper, and his body to shiver, being all he could do at that time. They injected him with dose after dose, of what they called the pleasure drug. (For obvious reasons, it caused him to produce more of what they wanted to take from him.) They did this for about two hours while Inu lay conscious, but immobile. The pain it caused to him it coursed through his body like lighting. They only stopped when they felt they needed to, never when Inu needed it. They turned it off, though Inu could still feel himself crying with the pain it caused. "Now, Little Inu, do you see what you're against? You'll never be able to stop me from doing this.", that evil man chuckled, "Take him back to his cell.", 

They didn't even put the one scrape of clothing back on as they threw Inu- Yasha back into his cell. He lay limp for a few hours. His struggle to escape had failed, he wondered if they would do worse to him.

....

It had only been a few days, and yet, the time since Inu was captured seemed to stretch on for months. Sessho-Maru had been hunting down any leads anyone might have, with no luck. Shippo had been trying to help by changing into a bird and searching from the sky, with no luck either. Kagome was worried, what did they want with Inu Yasha? How were they able to capture him? She rang her hands together each time she tried to forget about it completely, but she couldn't. Was he alright? Or was he in pain, hurt, even.... Dead? Sessho- Maru too had started to have worrying looks. No one could laugh, or think about anything until Inu- Yasha was safe back home. Then, one day, a bit of progress when Sessho- Maru found a bit of cloth from Inu's coat in the forest. 

....

Inu- Yasha lay in his own filth, that these cruel humans hadn't even cleaned. His hair was matted and caked with dirt and mud that had washed into his cell when it rained. His skin too had lost it's luster, his eyes were starting to look saddened. He himself was starting to loose sight of any hope for his escape. They had 'milked', him four times in the past three months. That evil, despised man came to Inu's cell each night to whisper about what they were doing with the sperm collected, and told him that they would have to increase the amount of times they were collected each month.... Which they did, it was now up to ten times a week they'd collect it. Inu's body was changing to the demands as well, it grew greatly in size to adjust to the change in the amount of sperm produced to replace the amount taken. His body would release them now without help when he knew he was going to be 'milked.', He'd harden about fifteen minutes before each time, and it would start giving what they wanted sometimes before they had a chance to stick the suction thing on him. Soon, it was twice a day, and then, they didn't even have to suck it from him, just stick him in a bag, and it would automatically go through the whole process. Soon, he was like a puppet, unresponsive except when one manipulated the strings. That someone was the lowest form of human in this building.... He deserved nothing but death for his crimes.

....

One day, a new lead was found, obviously, one of Kagome's classmates had heard about what looked like an abandoned factory in which she'd seen people walking around, and screams, and other abnormal sounds. It had been about a whole year since they had seen Inu Yasha, and half a year since they lost the trail. As soon as Kagome told Sessho- Maru about it, he decided that they needed to get into that building. However that was going to be hard. The place was guarded, they didn't know the inside of the building, and they didn't know which floor Inu- Yasha was on. It was Kagome that found out how they could find out more. "Shippo, you'll change into a mouse, and I'll take you to where it is, then, you find out as much as you can about the place, grab a map if you can.", Kagome explained.

So, now it was time for them to save Inu- Yasha, but, unknown to them, it would be nearly impossible with the way he'd changed.

****

End Chapter: Do to two things, it's late, and there's less dialog, more narrative.


	4. Chapter 4

Shattered Soul

****

Chapter 3

__

(I'm warning those who must know, more sickness to come in this chapter, don't like it, I warned you about it)

Inu- Yasha was being milked again, he had become a puppet in the man's hands. Teko Norumachi was to become the next world leader. He could become even greater then Hitler ever was.... The problem with Hitler though was that he'd used just normal humans, and he didn't even bother to enhance those. Teko however, had found out about Inu- Yasha by watching him following that one girl around all the time. The way he acted, showed how easily he'd become an empty shell of a person. Teko chuckled, this was going to be easy. The filmed look in his eyes showed how his soul had been shattered, his will to live smothered, and his spirit broken. "Just like whipping a horse.", Teko told himself.

Inu stood, stripped, and already had the collection bag on him, all the more sperm for the plan of world domination. Teko watched as his little pet just gave him what he wanted freely. The drugs to change his body had been worth the few months research. "Get another bag on him, now!", Teko yelled out the order, "I don't want too much spilled!", 

....

Sessho ripped the grid off of the air duct like it was nothing. He turned to Kagome, who crawled in first, then Sessho followed her in. This was it, they were going to free Inu- Yasha. As he followed Kagome, he heard her kick out another grid, and jump down into a room. Shippo had heard about where Inu was, and told them about it, he even got a hold of a map, though, it was only the level Inu- Yasha was on. Sessho jumped through the hole too, only to gasp when he looked up. Lights came on when Kagome pressed a button on the control panel. It gave the place an eerie blue glow. Everywhere were infants that all looked identical to Inu- Yasha, save their hair, fur, and eye color. Sessho walked over to one pod like holder that looked ready to burst. The child was ready to be born, it was obvious, with had black hair, and ears, but golden eyes, which were only half way open. Then, just as he watched, the thing burst open, and the child fell out, Kagome caught it. It started to cry, only to have Kagome hush it into silence. "Come on, there'll be guards here any second with the noise that thing made.", Sessho- Maru told her, before dragging her to a crate by the door.

"It's a good thing Shippo managed to get the sword before he left here.", Kagome said, holding up to the light.

"It won't be any good, it can't kill a human.", Sessho Maru said.

"They don't know that.", Kagome said.

Sessho- Maru, and Kagome waited until a man came through the door, and snuck out while he was inspecting the lab. "We have to get the fifth level, Sessho.", Kagome whispered.

"You won't be able to make it there.", came a voice, it was the head guard, with a whole group of them as well, "The Boss will be so pleased if we bring him a whole new cow to use.", 

"Oh, but, you don't have a whole new cow!", Sessho yelled, he jumped upon them, he tore the throat of one out, jumped, stabbed another with his poisonous claws, before chopping off one's head, "I'll show you who not to mess with."

He killed all but one, who he picked up by his shirt. "Where is my brother, you ass?!", he demanded.

"Fifth level, at the end of the hall...", the man said.

Sessho tore his heart out ruthlessly, any person heartless enough didn't need a heart at all. "Look, it's an elevator, Sessho! Come on.", Kagome said.

The two of them went inside it, the kid they had picked up was happily cooing, and giggling his little head off.

....

Teko came into Inu's cell, there had been a breech, and there was only one thing he knew they'd be after, his prize. He took the purified genetic chemical needed, and stabbed himself with it, letting the chemical flow through his veins. His body changed, it shifted, he became like Inu- only stronger, much stronger. "Come my pet, we'll see what your friends have to give me.", Teko spoke calmly.

Inu looked up at him, with empty eyes, void of any emotion save pain. "Yes... My master.", Inu's dulled voice said.

"Who's are you?", Teko asked.

"Yours, Master.", Inu said.

"Well then, come, and let me leave my final mark upon you, Inu- Yasha.", Teko said, as he undid his own pants.

He raped Inu, and it felt good to do so, this would give him more power by doing this. He laughed madly as Inu moaned from the pain inflicted upon him. 

....

Sessho busted the door down, only to come face to face with a monster. This was no human, though he had an idea that it was at one point. "You come to destroy me?!", the thing said, "You know you never will.", 

Sessho growled, he picked up the sword, and winced at the pain it caused him... But, this was for Inu, this was for his brother's safety. He lashed out at the thing, and it broke into dust instantly. Sessho dropped the sword, pain laced his arm. "I've found him, Sessho.", Kagome said, "Inu?", 

"....", Inu looked away from Kagome to the burning corpse beside him, "Master has died....", 

"Inu- Yasha?", Sessho asked.

"Come on let's get going, Inu.", Kagome said.

"I- I can't... I have to be milked....", Inu said, as though in some trance.

"No, Inu, come, we can go home now.", Kagome said, pleading.

"I... Need.... To... Be...", Inu muttered.

"Force him to be still.", Sessho told her, "He won't come on his own will, because it's been broken.", 

"Yes, Sessho.", Kagome said, "Sit.", 

Inu slumped onto the floor, because he didn't fight the effects of the prayer bead spell. Sessho picked him up, and the three of them left the room. "What about that lab with all those?...", Kagome asked.

"I'll come back to destroy it later, you just worry about Inu.", Sessho- Maru said.

They left the abandoned factory, and headed back to the temple. "Okay, Inu, let's get you cleaned up.", Kagome said.

No response came, he didn't even blink, so, Kagome turned to Sessho. "What do I do, Sessho? If he doesn't even respond?", she asked, teary eyed.

"I'll get him cleaned up.", Sessho- Maru picked his younger brother up, and went into the bath room. 

He gently washed the blood, and caked mud, and flith from Inu's body, which lay limp in his arms. Sessho had started to wash Inu's hair when he started murmuring something. "Is it time to be milked, Master?", he muttered.

"No, you will not have that done to you anymore Inu- Yasha.", Sessho- Maru said, "No one is your master either, so don't call me that.", 

"But, I'm giving you what you want, my Master.", Inu said, quietly.

"Stop it, Inu.", Sessho- Maru said.

"I can't.... They made me like this.... I am to be milked, I am useless for anything else... They told me.... That.....", Inu muttered.

"They were wrong, Inu.", Sessho said.

Inu shivered as Sessho finished washing him, knowing exactly what Inu was doing while he was being bathed. That man was a cruel, cruel person, no mattered what he was. "Inu, you need to stop doing that, right now.", Sessho said.

"Yes, Master....", Inu said.

"I'm not your master, and no one will ever be, you hear me Inu? Inu!", Sessho shook him, Inu just took it.

Sessho lifted Inu out of the tub, and drained it, placing Inu upon the bed, he took what clothing Kagome gave for him to dress Inu in. He couldn't see any demon even if they were only half being like this... Sessho went to see Kagome... "I will take my leave now, I will not return until he does not act like that, it is a depressing thing to watch.", Sessho told her.

"You've done all you could for him Sessho.", Kagome murmured, gently, "I just need to know how to take care of him.", 

"You'll have to dress, feed, and bathe him, he's lost the will to live anymore, Kagome, if you love him, you'll have to be strong enough to bring him back.", Sessho told her, then, he left.

....

Months went by with Kagome doing just that, however, anything she tried, never worked. 

****

End Chapter: There is a whole lot more to this story! 


	5. Chapter 5

Shattered Spirit

****

Chapter 4

__

(The last one was depressing, this one... Is a little strange, and a little tiny bit depressing, but, not as much as that chapter, which is the most depressing of this story.)

Inu Yasha was nothing more than a puppet without strings, he wouldn't budge, or even indicate he was alive any more. Kagome had him, and that child from the lab with her.... She was fed up with him acting like this, how _dare_ he give up on himself! She felt such anger as she looked at his empty eyes, this was hard damn it! Kagome's anger rose in her chest until it struck out at the empty body with a smack. "GET OVER IT INU!!!!!!", She yelled.

Then, when she looked, Inu was watching her with hurt eyes, he was back, but hurt.... His gaze turned from that of pain to that of defiance. Inu got up, and ran outside. "Inu....", Kagome whispered to herself.

Inu- Yasha ran out into the forest, and dropped to the ground. True his soul was free of it's previous pain, and sorrow, but now, now it was rebelling in a way. He made his decision to stay in this forest, to regain himself through it...

.... About a year later....

Sessho- Maru strolled through the forest on his way to Kagome's, he had killed all of those creations.... Except one, he was going to at first, but skipped it, and kept doing so until it was the last one left. Sessho freed it, and decided that having one around wouldn't be so bad. He was wrong, and that is why he needed Kagome's help, he realized he didn't know how to take care of a baby. The one she had taken had matured rather quickly, and looked about five when it was a little over a year old. He kept strolling, until he stepped right in front of a large deer which had just been freshly killed. He could tell it was no ordinary forest creature that had killed it too, the marks were all wrong, like it had been slashed with blades. "That's _my _kill.", Sessho heard a familiar growl from behind himself.

Sessho- Maru turned, his hands in the air to show he didn't touch anything. "Of course it is.", he said, finally looking at the other before shock crossed his face, "_Inu?!_",

Inu didn't respond, but, just crouched low, and bared teeth at Sessho, his face was bloody, and his hair tangled, the brush of the forest had long stripped off his clothing. The only true indication it was Inu was the prayer beads around his neck. Sessho just smiled, before slowly leaving his younger half brother to his meal, and continued on his way to Kagome's whom he told about the odd encounter with Inu- Yasha. "Well, I thought he'd gone home after I.... Slapped him over everything....", Kagome said, quietly, "I was just fed up with things.",

"Yes, well, I believe that after going into the situation of fight, or die of the forest's type of cure might have helped a little too much.", Sessho said, "I'd leave him where he is, that is unless you run into him somehow.", 

"Good idea.", Kagome said, "Come on Mirague, you need your bath before bed, and so does Tohoto, Sessho.", 

.... A few weeks pass before Kagome and Mirague (The little baby she got from the lab, only now grown up a bit.) Go into the forest for a walk...

It was Mirague that found him first, he ran back to Kagome as fast as he could, being rather scared of the thing he saw. Kagome peered carefully through a bush, only to find it was Inu, who was struggling with something. He looked as though he'd gained some muscle, though he was still considerably skinny in the stomach, she caught the look of blood coming from his right ankle. Which, now that she'd noticed had been caught in a bear trap. Kagome carefully walked up to Inu- Yasha, carefully, before she startled him. It looked as though he'd been trying to knaw his foot off to get free, it looked painful. "Mirague, go get Shippo, and Miroku, I'll stay here, okay? And mark your path as you go along got it?", Kagome asked.

"Right, Mommy.", Mirague nodded, before running off.

Inu snarled at her. "Now, we'll take a look at your, leg.", Kagome said, reaching for the foot.

Inu snapped at her. "SIT!", She demanded, keeping him still while she washed the wounded area.

Inu snarled, and growled at her, only he couldn't move, so, she finished with cleaning it, and got a good look at it. "Leave me be....", Inu said, in a huffy tone, "I can handle myself.", 

"Nope, not this time, steel, you can't free yourself from that, I know.", Kagome said, "Inu what happened to you?", 

"I do not know you, so why do you know me?", Inu asked.

"You... Forgot?", Kagome said shocked.

**End Chapter: Sorry super, super busy! Gah!**


	6. Chapter 6

Shattered Soul

****

Chapter 5

Kagome freed Inu's leg from the trap with the help of Shippo, and Mirague's help. Of course, Inu tried to run off right away until Kagome said the word sit, and he was back to being stuck on the ground. Inu clawed, growling at the ground itself. "You really shouldn't struggle you know.", Shippo said to him.

Inu nearly bit Shippo's arm off. "Ah! Kagome, he tried to bite me!", Shippo yelled.

Mirague looked at Shippo, then at Inu, "I think he's just hungry.", he said, quietly.

....

However, after dragging Inu home during several sits, and getting him dressed, Kagome forced him to stay still in a seat, and sat a steaming bowl of food before him. Inu ate it up quiet messily, before demanding to be given another bowl of it. "How many days were you out there by yourself?", Kagome asked.

"Three, and I haven't had a kill for two weeks. More!", Inu demanded.

'Well, at least he's behaving himself if I keep feeding him.', Kagome thought to herself.

Inu ate greedily his third helping before getting out of the chair, and yawning. When Kagome turned around, she found he had fallen asleep curled into a ball on the floor. Kagome giggled at this, and decided it best to leave him alone.

****

End Chapter: Hmmmm..... Short, I know, next one will be longer, as Kagome, and Sessho try to get Inu to remember, without remembering too much of his pain.


	7. Chapter 7

Shattered Soul

****

Chapter 6

Getting Inu- Yasha to remember them was a harder task than Kagome thought. First off, he was completely uncivilized to begin with, and acted just like one would expect a wolf would. At least he was house broken, and that was about all she could say about him. The first day, Inu dragged home in his mouth, a large boar. He also was rather muddy. Thinking of all of this, Kagome decided to do an exchange of information with Sessho- Maru in order to get his help. He would help her with Inu if she would help him with the child he'd been raising of Inu- Yasha's. Of course, we all know what happened to Sessho when he got there, carrying the child in a baby sling on his back. "Inu, do you remember Sessho right?", Kagome asked.

"Yeah.", Inu snorted.

"You do remember him? That's great, Inu!", Kagome said.

"He's the guy that tried to steal my meal from me that one time.", Inu growled.

"Ah, so you at least remember our little run in with each other in the woods.", Sessho managed to say.

Inu only intensified his growling when Sessho mentioned that. Sessho took the baby off his back, and sat the little squirming bundle onto the floor, setting him loose to reek havoc upon anything his little clawed hands could reach. "I don't know what to do with that.", Sessho commented, "He's been chewing on everything, and clawing everything. Oh, yes, and he seems to have a sexual ideas all ready.", Sessho commented.

"How do you mean?", Kagome asked.

"He tears all the heads off of the girl dolls, and then huggles all of the boy dolls.", Sessho explained.

"Besides those, I can't seem to figure out how to teach him to walk, talking I have down, though I still don't really want to talk like some nut- case.", Sessho continued.

"That could explain a lot, so, I'll help you out, all you have to do is help me figure out how I'm going to get Inu to remember us all.", Kagome said.

"I suggest you admit how you truly feel about him, and it'll all work out.", Sessho suggested.

"Admit to actually liking him?", Kagome whispered, "You have to be joking.", 

"Nope, just say three little words, maybe kiss him while you're at it, and boom, Inu will be back.", Sessho said, "Or, at least that's what all your modern day movie thingies are having me believe, or we could just hit him upside the head!", Sessho said.

"We want Inu to remember, not to get a brain injury!", Kagome yelled at him, "Why don't I just take your first suggestion?", 

So, she took Sessho's first suggestion, and it worked too, and even though that one man left pain, and hurtful scars at every turn Inu took, at least Kagome, and all his friends were there to support him. The two of Inu's children grew up eventually, even if they were extreme opposites of there Dad. One being gentle, and loving, the other being extremely aggressive, and moody all the time, but still they were still just boys, and had a long way to go. So, for the most part everyone lived happily ever after.

****

End Story: Next story summary is for the next Inu- Yasha story called...

Spells of Thought

**When Sessho- Maru is fighting one particular demon, he's lured into a cursed circular meadow, where your slightest thought becomes reality for you.**


End file.
